This invention relates to containers used to transport a fluid for application to an object. More specifically to a paint bucket. When used for a period of time, excess paint accumulates on the rim of paint bucket from the continued wiping of an applicator. This paint then drips from the outer edge and runs down the exterior of the bucket. Also it can drip on the surface where then container is sitting, or drips while the bucket is being carried.
Most buckets have rounded edges. Wiping a flat side brush on a round edge leaves the brush with an uneven load of paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,629 Lucey discloses a container having an external gutter located below a primary wiping surface or edge. Drips from the wiping surface accumulate in the gutter and drain back into the container through drain holes at the bottom of the gutter. It has been noted that the drain holes in repeated use need to be cleaned periodically to avoid clogging. U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,977 Fera discloses a round container with a wiping lip spaced in board of rim and a support bracket is provided for suspending the lip in its in board position. Being a round container, this does not serve as well for the wiping of a loaded flat sided brush on its rim or edge. Both referred to patents do not have a pouring spout.